erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Themes
The theme songs/tracks used in EG Youtube Playlist Notify Tech21101 (Tecton) if you are going to change or add something and link the video so he can make changes to the youtube playlist. Preferably, contact on his message wall or TG him on NationStates. ScholarOfTheScrolls (Ariilyth) is the Theme Page creator and librarian. If you experience any complications uploading, or if you wish to know if a track you wish to use is already taken, ask him for assistance. Character Themes Reigning National Leaders Emperor Oswallt Vaughan (Vaughan the Officer) Chairman Joko Widodo Miraak Xuldanis Kriidorah Valgtkriger Galti Ottesen of Clan Stålblod Emperor Shelby Berlitz Authith, the Challenger Mr. Galaxy, the Galactic King Tvest Longbow Caudillo Antonius Sovereign Alexios Vasileios Noökrator Former National Leaders Ulokuun Anxri-Rihl (Deceased) King Harold Uril (Deceased) Emperor Aodhain Fhion (Pre Insanity Theme) (Deceased) Chairman Hermann Fegelein (Resigned) Uhlek (Exiled) Martin Greene (Left office) Clan Chief Urdnot Wrex (Surrendered sovereignty) Valgtkriger Tormund Hvittskjegg of Clan Skjellhav (Deceased) Emperor Thrawn (Deceased) Politicians Fel Longbow Jackie Chan Yasok Ruuk Teague Martin "Grunt" Wurz Jarl Stig Bolstad of Clan Hardhud Jarl Æskil Skagen of Clan Skjellhav Jarl Gudfrid Hagtvedt of Clan Storflokk Military Figures Garrus Vakarian Jahrita Woods Camiso Olymdas Legion Platoon Nicholas Emmanuel John Lucas Sun Wu Shi-no-Sutorōku Max Payne Zero Maal Ser Gwydion Morgan (Belryn Theme) Zaros Azzanadra (Deceased) Thommas Erik Christersen Jaaron Jan Snover Rohan Argadain Oliver Larsen Chad Infinitie (Deceased) Lord Malum Tetra Baatar Samson Parvis Olrynion Kyron (Mahtiid Theme) Assassins and Spies Saren Arterius (Deceased) Sahkonteic/ TR-12 (Thane Krios) (Deceased) Nicolas Lau Daud Corvo Mercenaries and Adventurers Logan Sterrist Eóghan mac Domnaill Cirynath Genior Arvin Jenkins Sokre Driin Mordin Salders Kral, the Black Knight Ionadai Comhairle Outlaws and Vigilantes Visenna Sciandor Meaghan Tenebris Maeroi Dharin Theiwin Gadhra Colum Ó Deisceart Timothy Danweller Conmhac Niocaill Avery Killn (Deceased) Icas the Contractor Malrithen the Cursed Lochlainn Comhairle ('The Scourge of Aterius') Civilians Julhaj Teikeerus (Deceased) Dr. Bishop Christian Decudo (Deceased?) Aaron Janssen Hyu Jäger Rami Pavia Beasts of Myth/Legend Macaranghrian (Deceased) Haythiel Éanciallmear The Leviathan Taer-Aleacht Vuile-Lasair Scaerltar The Red and Yellow Devil Historical Figures General Pale-Scale Ríalir Luatha Valring Aithis Dauley Feraen Solverus (Historical Figure) Bratach Nathair (Bradacha Sciathan) Mithir Maldor Others The Invisible Man The Enigma Character Combat Themes Macaranghrian Rampage Theme Malrithen Combat Theme Vuile-Lasair Combat Theme Vaughan the Soldier Olrynion Kyron Combat Theme Rohan Argadain Combat Theme Gwydion Morgan Combat Theme Logan Sterrist Combat Theme Visenna Sciandor Combat Theme Eóghan mac Domnaill Combat Theme Max Payne Combat Theme Nicolas Lau Combat Theme Galti Ottesen Combat Theme Stig Bolstad Combat Theme Æskil Skagen Combat Theme Gudfrid Hagtvedt Combat Theme Titus Gallius Combat Theme Tyrakk Combat Theme Hammer Combat Theme vs Garhorn Lord Vincent Ralor Faction Themes Alliances The Combine The Trepadacious Affinity Military/Police Forces Athrugadhi Armed Forces Athrugadhi Special Reconnaissance Forces People's Armed Forces of Asia Vossland Armed Forces UR Military The Special Tactics and Reconnaissance Agency (The Spectres) The Crwydro Order (Crwydro Knights) Fomorians Yaok'tlayekoani Powered Infantry Division Interplanetary Metropolitan Civil-protection War Party The Tectonian Military The Winged Riders of Arohgard/The Winged Hussars Assassin/Spy Organisations The Shadowscales The Black Talons The Dragon's Eye The Knives of Mora Pendiaman Noble Families/Houses & Clans House Fhion House Vaughan House Comhairle House Sciandor House Tenebris Clan Akira Clan Stålblod Clan Skjellhav Clan Storflokk Historical Noble Families/Houses & Clans House Sciathan Terrorists and Outlaws Overlord's Scourge The Varangians Solverus (Faction) The Alliance to Ascend Humanity The Dorchadroi Order The Nightroamers of Belryn (The NRB) Others Royal Church of Asia Ahkriim Institute of Technology Tectonians But Better™ Species/Race Themes The Drohkituwah The Westarians The Aptrgangr The Phoenix National Anthems "Glory to the Firebird" - The Athrugadhi Empire Apocrypha "You'll Never Walk Alone" - UAAA "This Land is Paradise" - Vossland "O great Fharia" - Fharia "Fortitudo, Constantia Et Patria" - Utaina "Tears of Triumph" - Tecton "The United Republic's Voyage" - The United Republic "En drøm av hjem" - Jernheim "Flight of Romulus"- United Midgard "Apotheosis" - The Nascencia Reshios (Plipperoustocrat) "Far Beyond the Stars" - The Noctarn Alliance "The Ascendancy Prevails" - The Reborn Chiss Empire Galiagol Anthem "March of Cambreadth" - Alvia "Third Ahkriim" - The Ka'lu'umil Nation Themes The Ka'lu'umil The Athrugadhi Empire Jernheim Peace Themes Athrugadhi Empire Peace Theme Psijic Dominion Peace Theme Zaanzarr Peace Theme Jernheim Peace Theme The UAAA Peace Theme Altachtic Peace Theme Wahpetonwan Peace Theme Titonwan Peace Theme Scourge of God Peace Theme Tecton Peace Theme United Republic Peace Theme Alvia Peace Theme War Themes Athrugadhi Empire War Theme Tecton War Theme Vossland War Theme UAAA War Theme Apocrypha War Theme United Republic War Theme Tuzekhe War Theme Shyqoir War Theme Psijic Dominion War theme Altachtic War Theme Tuchankorr War Theme Jernheim War/Raid Theme Wahpetonwan War Theme Titonwan War Theme Fharia War Theme Scourge of God War/Raid Theme The Dragon's Eye War Theme Hetic War Theme Aterius War Theme Alvia War Theme Military March Themes "Forward, Sons of Voss" (Vossland March Theme) "Lord Faulkner's Regiment" (Athrugadhi Empire March Theme) "Aakhener March" (Nyrian Federation March Theme) "Tercio Step" (Aterius March Theme) "March of the Volunteers" (UAAA March Theme) Location Themes Galaxies The Erviadus Galaxy Space Regions Vossland's Star Systems Athrugadh Ka'lu'umil space Asian Star Systems United Republic Space Vinsrom Star Systems and Planets Coras Athrugadh Ithir New Asgilath Pykikhzo Mim Sarōtamā Cities Ardor Belryn Ulacran Arkngthand Anheim Vault City Guangdong Våsasund Planetary Regions Vossland (Rialuath) The Kingdom of Ariilyth and the Duchies of The Cape Camadyr's Reach Arohgard Hailleachta Croi Southwing The Hyranesia Bjelloden Goldlands Lunatheim Lotodden The Meladi Grand Structures Rah Du'ul Goldwing Istana Negara Gjallarhorn Other Vault 8 The Cave The Slums The Shadow District RP Main Themes 'Deus Ex Animus' (The Mahtiid) Main Theme 'Artificial Revolution' Main Theme 'Daunting Odds' Main Theme 'The Thrawn Campaign' Main Theme 'Apocalypse' Main Theme 'Levyntan: The Lost Land of Terror' (Dinosaur Funboat) Main Theme 'Belryn' Main Theme 'Animus Ex Personalitas' Main Theme 'Sins of a False God' Main Theme 'Zaros' Main Theme Personalitas Ex Memoria' Main Theme Event Themes Deus Ex Animus Part 1 Erebos Base Omega (Julhaj and Garrus investigate Erebos Base Omega) Julhaj's Ascension (Julhaj is augmented) Battle for Los Obitus (The Mahtiid Crew fight Xiuhtecuhtli transgenics at Los Obitus) The Xiuhtecuhtli Trap (Trangenics ambush the Mahtiid Crew at Caligo) Return to Erebos (The Mahtiid Crew sneaks past the transgenics at Erebos Base Omega) The Base (The Xiuhtecuhtli base reveals itself and the portals are opened) Dark Energy (The final run through the Xiuhtecuhtli base) A New Contract (Julhaj converses with The Observer) Deus Ex Animus Part 2 Prologue: The Dream (Saren experiences a life-like dream) The Equation (Dr. Bishop discovers the equations) The Window (Dr. Bishop gives his presentation of the window) Main story: There's Always a First Time (Julhaj investigates the laboratory) Interplanetary Metropolitan Conspiracy (Julhaj infiltrates the cave) Station Zero (Olrynion holds his ground at Station Zero) "With the Point of a Claw" (Julhaj and Luius talk as Thane and Camiso sneak into the facility) Tracking the Traitor (Thane and Camiso confront Luius as the others are caught in a shootout) The Past Repeats (Julhaj, Olrynion, and Jahrita converse with Ulokuun Anxri-Rihl) The Ashen Road (The crew travel to Vvardenfell and into Red Mountain) Conversations with a Madman (The Mahtiid crew meets Sheogorath) "A Versatile Life" (The crew searches through the Versalife facility) Over Here (The crew finds Lorkhan's Heart) Over There (Masser ambient theme) Civilisation (Olrynion sneaks around an underground Dunmeri city) Past Glory (The Mahtiid Crew explore the Battlespire) Present Danger (The Digitals attack, Thane betrays Olrynion) Cries of a Scorched Moon (Secunda ambient theme) "Poet's Irony" (Saren preaches a posthuman future) The Oldest Fight (The climactic battle against Saren and the Legion clones) Epilogue: Green, Green, Green, Red (Julhaj speaks with the Observer one last time) Orchestrated Objective Reduction (The Ending) Macaranghrian Related Events Macar Awakens (Macaranghrian explosively emerges from a mountain after being awoken by Kaleilrun's frost) Fire and Ice (Macaranghrian attacks Kaleilrun) The Sacking of Dragon's Maw (Macaranghrian and Haythiel invade Dragon's Maw) Forest Fire (Macaranghrian is captured by Emperor Aodhain) Cursed Magic (Aodhain curses Macaranghrian) The Siege of Barknor (Theiwin vs Aodhain) Apocalypse (Macaranghrian is freed and kills both Theiwin and Aodhain) The True Measure of a God (Macaranghrian rampages through Ardor and abandons the flame) Ice of the Phoenix (Macaranghrian in ice form succumbs to the effects of the curse and dies, spawning a new breed of phoenix from his flakes: The Frostbird) Others Leaving Vault 8 (Aaron Janssen leaves Vault 8) Project Sentinel Reveal (Project Sentinel is revealed) Bandit Ambush (Aodhain and Aaron are attacked by bandits outside Vault 8) Authith vs. The Wrath (Authith faces the Wrath in the Corrupted Arena) Raiders of the North P1: Attackers at the Shore (Clan Skjellhav launches their attack on Yaji) Raiders of the North P2: Ice Dragons (The Ice Dragons appear) Raiders of the North P3: The Sea of Ice (The Icy Sea freezes and the Aptrgangr charge) The Scourge of God: Fall of Russia (The Huns invade Russia) Galti Versus Tormund Chad Versus Gwydion Galti and Gallius vs Ralor Part 1 Galti and Gallius vs Ralor Part 2 Galti "vs" Felvi Scourge: Valukaari (a specific someone pays a visit) Future Event Themes Apocalypse Aleswell Mittelsmoor Sipa Animus Ex Personalitas Act 1 Sets: Ambient Stealth Combat Main Story: Preperation Black Eagle Final Attack Epilogue: "Special Missions Require Special Weapons" Personalitas Ex Memoria The Thrawn Campaign (UR Civil War) Everything is Coming Into Place The First of Many Victories Lord Malum's Massacre Reconquest of Csilla The 502nds Resurgence Betrayal On All Sides Mim Burns, Csilla Rejoices A Fallen Hero, a Desecrated Icon Personal Score to Settle The U.R. Blitz A Hero Awakens Knights of the Failed Empire The Ultimate Defeat, An Unforeseen Betrayal, An Overzealous Ruler A Victory With Little Reward The Ascendency Prevails Artificial Revolution Main Story: Arrival The FreeForce Sentinels Unexpected encounter Pyrrhic Victory is Subjective Geth vs Geth Bring it on What's coming can't be won Slow Pace, No trace Reveal Willpower of Organic, Strength of Synthetic The Final Push Father's Deception Forever in Aid Becoming a Graveyard Endings: Independence Ending White Flag Ending Payback Ending Belryn Sets: Ambient Stealth Combat Main Story: The Revenant Metropolis Underworld Bittersweet Reunions The Night's Mistress A Wingless Angel Nightly Silence The Great Raid A Forlorn Dream Dún i Ríchathaoir Luatha Knightfall To Die Before the Emperor The Fork In the Den of the Deranged "One Minute" Found Martial Law The Tower of the Ashes Visenna and Olrynion Optional Event: Gríobhtine Cleyonia, 1248 GSY Peakwatch Vaughan Comhairle Psychosis of a Lonely Mind Scourge of Nations Nuclear Arohgardian Thirty Suns Fadhb den Laoch The Formless Lords Sins of a False God Sets: Ambient/Exploration Combat Stealth SoaFG Fixed Events Remembrance Our Place Apex Predators Equations On The Walls Hostile Work Environment Electric Joy Hate to Say Goodbyes Labour of Love Zenith Pawns in the God's Game The Answer Did You Laugh? SoaFG Choice-Dependant Events Haemoptysis Resolute Gone Zaros Sets: Ambient/Exploration Combat Stealth Fixed Events: Low ODDs Belly of the Beast Fear and Awe Divine Form Overlord Deicide Phase 1 (Fire And Sorrow) Deicide Phase 2 (Shadows) Deicide Phase 3 (Apotheosis of Sound and Fury) Choice Dependant Events: Imperial Entrance Hero's Welcome Endings: Decension Paradise Lost Rapture Ascension Erviadus Stands (All scenes optional, the result of actions and opportunities) This Hell Called Home Evolution The Outsider Looking In The First Change Adrenaline and Fuel The Evil that Men Do United Biology/Anatomy/Physiology/Technology Reasons Together We Stand Others A Visit to the Past Heard UR Civil War Conflict at Kehjah Final Stage Campaign Across a Billion Stars Historic Event Themes Aodhain's Rebellion Aodhain's Rebellion The Battle of Roseford The Battle for Maes-Aur Advance into Camadyr's Reach The Reddening of Goldwing Coronation Other Kiamat Misc MLG Olympics Official MLG Olympics Theme The Illuminati Thomas the Dank Engine Other Corrupt Stone Colossi Saved Themes Scholar Saved Themes Promethean The Future of Mankind Dogmatic Engineering Earth's Ambassadors Deep Memory Mankind Divided Trailer Theme Interceptors Duel Spirit of Death Detroit Sewer Combat Detroit Sewer Combat 2 Everybody Lies Sanctuary England anno 1066 HMS Victory Jack the Ripper #1 Deus Ex Theme 12-20-82 Song Pre Battle Western Fragile Truce Epitah Elipse Indian Boba Fett Theme Jack the Ripper #2 Xenomalleum Deus Ex Mankind Divided Dubai Theme DXHR Picus Get to Funicular Combat Dogmatic Engineering Welcome to Boston Trouble in Town Freedom Fighter Grenadiers March MGS4 Theme Ice and Conquest Tide Hunter Lahar Primordial Majesty It's a Long Way to Tipperary Crusader Kings Theme Duke of Death Acre Underworld Access the Animus We are Diamond Dogs The Girl's Gone Bloodstained Anthem Escape Theme Venice Escape Night Mission in Venice Chariot Chase London is Waiting A New Beginning House of Black and White Detroit Center Ambient Sins of The Father Instrumental After the Crash Derelict Row Combat Derelict Row Ambient Below Detroit Picus Combat The Road to Masyaf Notorious MGS:GZ Theme We Are Norse Wilderness The Triangle Lord of Light Nightly Prague Indoctrination Facility DXMD Combats Utulek Combat Marchenko Battle Theme We Face our Enemy Together ME3 London ME3 Mars Prague Ambient #2 Swiss Alps Ambient Swiss Alps Combat London Combat Prague Ambient #1 Prague's Proximities DA:I Theme Prague 2nd Visit Ambient #1 Prague 2nd Visit Ambient #2 Scarborough Fair (Civ VI Industrial Peace Theme) Civ VI Theme Le Tourdion: Civ VI version Civ VI Norway Atomic Theme England Ambient #1 England Ambient #2 England Ambient #3 England Ambient #4 England Ambient #5 England Ambient #6 Martial Law Namir AC Syndicate Theme AC Haytham Theme Hunt or be Hunted Snail Marshes of Broken Spirits Daggerfall Snowing Daggerfall Dungeon Daggerfall Orchestrated Blood on the Cobblestones The Hunt Begins Jomsborg Skellige combat Machine god TW2 Theme Spikeroog In the Giant's Shadow Words on the Wind Hjalmar's axe Ard Skellig Village Hindarsfjall Garden of Freya Faroe Isle Theme For Honour, For Toussaint DXMD Safehouse Tesham Mutna Titans of Infamy Guillaume Versus the Shaelmaar the fucking lelele lelelelele lelelelele lelele lele lele lele lele song No Surrender Like a Wounded Animal Nemesis Islander's Valour Aboard the Warship Hunt Or Be Hunted Stand at Mithral Hall Kaer Morhen You're Immortal The House Of The Borsodis At War! Forefather's Eve Commanding the Fury Skellige Tavern Forged in Fire Allison Debate Curse my Name Sacred Worlds Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower Nameless King Blood Starved Beast The Hunter AES Saved Themes Tour of Venice Flight over Venice City of Rome Imagine Utopia Humanity's Hope Home in Florence Elysium Fields Welcome to Constantinople https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nDtj-2qnTXk https://youtu.be/oKGuoxFufh0 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MOIT16rLwdE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kH8s3905OSY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UpYjCtAQBx8 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mbbc3CDA8QE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=scux8s-gRjI https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=433pq3AmDaI Ver Le Tourdion https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nT7_IZPHHb0 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6fQ60pbCNU https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=psT_XFDTjHs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T1nY3hLEM00 https://youtu.be/9tFPGTIr0Zw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CiSeoX_4nzU https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vt5Mxm7BPhM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wXE6WCprETc https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qzzX-4KBjoE Owen saved themes On the Verge of Assault Those Who Fight Those Who Fight Further River Flows in You China Peace Logan Theme Combat Drugs Panama NJ Sejong War Theme China War Theme Art of War The Last Samurai-Spectres in the fog The Last Samurai-Red Warrior Rising Sun Meiji Peace Meiji War Japan Civ VI Peace X-Men Theme Medley National Anthem of the USSR (Instrumental) Clair de Lune Russia Peace Russia War Tech Saved Themes (That may or may not be used.) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M2QZBq6STME https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1wmmAkG32g https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=II-mfLZJag0 Broken Mind Luke Saved Themes A Moment of Silence Miraak Saved Themes Khi Tasira Combat Jaal The Final Battle Trail of hope Kadara vault Casimir war theme DA:O main theme Battle with Archdemon Party camp Overlord theme Overlord combat Therum missing track Bullets Alvia Saved Themes Invincible A Good Lighter Hikari Furu World of Remnant 1 Fire and Fury Kingdom Hearts Canticle of Sacrifice MoS Saved Theme Ornstein and Smough OST Category:Themes